Made Together, Torn Apart
by SmthngSmlr
Summary: 50 sentences looking at 50 Different aspects of my other story, Children of Darkness, Children of the Stars


**A/N: **Happy Holidays, guys! This, along with chapter 19, is my gift to all of you. Do you like it? Oh, I hope you do—even though it's not coming in shiny wrapping paper or anything!

So this is the 50-sentence piece I mentioned, like, 10 chapters ago. I like how it came out. The first 24 sentences are mostly about the Light and the signers; 25-46 is about Darkness; 47-50, both. With the sentences on Light, I emphasized more on the characters than the actual events in the story. With the sentences on Darkness, I also focus more on the characters, however, it does contain very mild, vague spoilers, that kinda gets you ready for when the story shifts and it becomes more GX-centric (it's actually a lot closer that you probably think). And the last 4 allude to the ending, without giving too much away.

Review! The holidays are all about giving—I gave you all this present. No need to thank me, just review! Is that so much to ask for?! No! *cries overdramaticly for 5 seconds*

Oh… and just so I know… when you review, tell me which sentence is your favorite! If it depicts a character or event (that has yet to happen) that you particularly liked, then I'll expand on it in the story. Why? Cause I'm nice, and like making my reviewers happy :DD

**Disclaimer:**Technically, I don't even own what I'm wearing right now—what makes you think I own Yu Gi Oh GX and/or 5Ds?!

**Made Together, Torn Apart**

**Drive #1**

King Godwin, no mater how noble his intentions seemed to be, was driven by only one thing—his lust for absolute, unquestionable power, which he wouldn't be able to achieve without the help of the signers.

**Goodbye #2**

Whenever the signers left the palace, whether it was to go battle or go buy something at the market, all the servants and everyone else always emphasized their goodbyes, made them true, because for all they knew this would be the last time they would ever see their beloved saviors.

**Soul #3**

"_I can see his soul in his eyes, plain as day. And let me tell you, it's far more beautiful than most," _when Aki reiterated Yusei's quote to Jack, he kept a cool out-front but seethed with envy on the inside; who was he to decide that?

**Hold #4**

Carly carried what she learned from the people of Darkness wherever she went, never forgetting that for all their intelligence and insight, they were still so tragically misunderstood; she coddled her memories, so fond of them because they were the only proof she had that proved Darkness was not entirely evil.

**Wings #5**

Being a signer was serious, and Crow tried to keep that in mind, however, he just couldn't ignore the fact that being able to transform into a dragon did have its perks; he couldn't just ignore the fact that his wings were so damn _cool_.

**Torn #6**

Kiryu was daring, brave, determined, his protector; Jaden was loving, insightful, charismatic, his dependant—Yusei simply could not choose.

**Fever #7**

When Rally fell ill all those years ago and everyone came to see him but his own father, he began to think of their relationship, and realized he could count the number of conversations they'd had over the years on one hand.

**Hide #8**

Yusei snuck Jaden into the palace using back doors and seldom used hallways; Jaden marveled at the sheer size of the place, both inside and out, but when he asked Yusei how many people lived there, and he said twenty eight, he felt absolutely appalled.

**Runaway #9**

Carly, Demak and Bomber made a pact that they'd always look out for each other, since none of them had anyone else in the world; yes, they would fight for each other, whether it be against bandits or thieves or King Godwin himself, they would not back down.

**Need #10**

Godwin had raised one, found one, kidnapped two and let the last come to him; his punishment was having to support them for the rest of their lives.

**Now #11**

Ruka and Rua looked alike in every way, looked at certain things the same way and had the same goals, however, they could not agree on the future: she saw it as something to be to plan ahead for, while he had no opinion of it at all; he was far more focused on what was happening now.

**Safe #12**

Sherry decided that it would be her job to keep Crow safe, and away from harm, even if it cost her life… she didn't know where this sudden devotion came from, and she didn't care; all she knew was that the second signer held her existence in the palm of his hand.

**Never #13**

It was impossible, Ushio decided, for the Light to be defeated… Darkness just couldn't win, because experience taught him that no matter what, goodness always prevailed.

**Predict #14**

Misty could see the futures of others just by looking at them, but she couldn't see her own future when she looked in the mirror, nor could she see anything involving her in the future of others: this is why she did not use her gifts to help others.

**Melody #15**

Regulus loved to hear Ruka and Rua converse, enjoyed the sounds of their voices as they laughed and played and fought together; although, he always wondered, a bit dreamily, how their voices would sound when they grew up.

**Sensual #16**

Yusei looked away from the mark on his arm when someone slipped their hands around his waist and began nipping hungrily at his neck; he knew it was Kiryu, but for the sake of pleasure he pretended that it wasn't.

**Foolish #17**

Kiryu came back with promises, so many that Yusei could not remember them all; however, the one that stuck out ion his memory the most was the promise that he's finally found a way to protect him, and that everything would be just fine now… and part of the Prince _actually believed him._

**Hatred #18**

Although she did not show it, Ruka detested Chosaku and Shoji for being so nice to her when she finally did come back… they were such hypocrits.

**Sparks #19**

When Jaden first kissed Yusei, he couldn't quite grasp it, but he _remembered something_; fleeting butterflies, an explosion of sparks, a flash of blue hair, deep blue eyes…

**God #20**

One night, Kiryu, Misty, Carly, Demak, and Bomber all came together without knowing that they were all going to tell each other the same thing: they'd heard the voice of God.

**Harm #21**

Jack was a demon—Martha and Yanagi still having a hard time comprehending that—and he hurt Mikage, but… could it be possible, that a creature of such malice and evil hadn't meant to harm her at all?

**Sickness #22**

Carly couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, could barely concentrate at all—it was then that she realized, with great happiness, that she was lovesick.

**Sacrifice #23**

Sherry, Regulus, Divine, Mikage and Ushio had all dedicated themselves to four of the five signers, and wouldn't let them go for anything in the world; Godwin's brother could so _suck it_, they weren't leaving.

**Temptation #24**

Each time Divine looked at Misty, that pathetic excuse for a psychic, he grew more and more convinced that he'd be doing Aki a favor if he just got rid of her.

**Blur #25**

The time Judai went missing was the best in his life, and the worst in Yubel and Manjoumes life; however, for the rest of his soldiers, who had been oblivious to everything, it just came and went like nothing.

**Life #26**

"Life is a gift: if you don't do anything with it, then God'll just take it away!" Ryo once roared into his younger brothers face; they had only been young boys at the time, and now as a teenager, it was the quote that Shou based his life apon… he continued building his gears.

**Promise #27**

"_Yubel, I promise. My love will be only yours. No matter what people may say, I will love only you…" _These were the words that crept into Jadens' mind at times, whenever he was with Yusei… but he ignored them, writing them off as a lie carried by the wind.

**Strays #28**

When he first arrived in Neospace, Manjoume was a stray, in every way and esspecially for the fact that he had fallen into the lake like a diseased animal; but it didn't matter to Judai, for he saved him from drowning anyway.

**Clouds #29**

When Judai went to sleep, he dreamt of clouds and rain and food and the color red; when Yubel went to sleep, all she could dream about was Judai.

**Memory #30**

Misawa often liked to think back to the time when he was still just a boy, back when it was only him, Judai, Manjoume, Asuka, Ryo and Shou; aside from Tainya, he didn't much care for the others.

**Wrong # 31**

Saiou was fine and confident in Darkness in front of people, but behind closed doors, when it was only him and the Light, he knew they were all wrong.

**Naked #32**

Judai, Yubel, Fubuki, Misawa, and just about everyone else had seen Tome naked at least once, and it was almost like a rite of passage for any newcomer who was coming to stay there for good (Chosaku and Shoji learned this the hard way); yes, everyone had seen her in all her glory with the exception of Samejima, because for everyone else it didn't matter, but when it came to him, everything mattered.

**Space # 33**

The last Rick ever knew of this life was the blinding pain and the mad, mad look in his killers eyes; after that, oxygen escaped him, his bones collapsed, and he was flying across the sky.

**Together #34**

When the Manjoume brothers were reunited, it was just like the old days, where they laughed and had fun and didn't care about anything: indeed, the Ojama trio was _back_, the only change being that they were now where they truly belonged…

**Apart #35**

…and when the other two saw this from up above, they vowed that they would separate the three of them, in the worst way.

**Hurricane #36**

The people of Light could still remember the aftershock of the attack, with the smell of death that surrounded the living and the sight of pure violent onslaught that the attack had caused, so when the Prince found out from the culprits themselves that it had only been an accident, and that when he saw the first time wasn't anything compared to what they could do now, for the first time in years he was genuinely afraid.

**Mad #37**

Saiou knew, just _knew_, that his disires were not that of an insane man, but rather that of a revolutionary, a prophet, a man of the Light.

**Change #38**

When Mizuchi saw the coldness in Saiou's eyes, combined with his blank, smiling face, and she knew at once that she wasn't looking at her kind brother anymore, but instead at something much, much brighter.

**Bother #39**

Edo didn't mean to pry, or disturb anyone with his worries, but…

**Midnight #40**

The masters of Fire, Death and Beauty all met at midnight, every night, not only to discuss their plans, but for their own happiness; in the end, they were all carved from the same stone, after all.

**Death #41**

It was the ultimate form of separation, and Judai knew it had to happen eventually… however, he still wanted to keep it from happening for as long as he could; he didn't want to see the next life, in fear that they would be separated there, him from his love and his friends.

**Gentle #42**

When Amon and Ekou traveled down to the world of Light for the first time, they managed to catch a glimpse of the signers… and to see them struggle made Amon laugh, but when Ekou saw this, she could only think of one word…

**Confusion #43**

"_No, we have it all wrong… I mean, no, we don't have it _all_ wrong, but we're not completely right, either… there are two sides to this, and… listen to me, before we do something we can't take back!"_

**Sky #44**

The sky in the world of Light was plain blue, but in Neospace, it had many colors… and Judai liked colors.

**Vision #45**

Edo didn't live in the present, but rather, in the future… he was always suffering from some vision, some strange dream, some illusion within his own mind that had long ago told him what the outcome of this war would be.

**Sunshine #46**

"_I keep on living because I like to feel the sun on my face." _These words echoed in the Fire master's head as he blasted his father away with one mighty blast.

**Learn #47**

The signers counterattack was a success; they destroyed homes, businesses, villages, and lives, and the message that the notoriously soft hearted light-bearers sent to the Supreme King was simple and clear: _this isn't over_.

**Love #48**

It screwed them all.

**Last #49**

Mizuchi and Edo both woke up one morning sharing a similar thought: _today is the last._

**One #50**

Once the smoke cleared and the screaming stopped and the blood dried and there was nothing else, there would be only one.

* * *

**A/N:**It is done. You know, I think I'm like, one of the only people who hasn't ended one of these things in either "Believe" or "Supernova". Weird. Anyway, review, my little lovelies. And remember—let me know which one was your favorite :D


End file.
